Body and Soul
by CickCycleCarocel
Summary: “Were you waiting for me?” he asked with a smirk on his face. She nodded and bit her bottom lip shyly. Lemony goodness!


Hey guys, I was listening to one of my favorite songs, Body and Soul by Anita Baker, and thought that would make a great Sakura and Sasuke oneshot! So here it goes.

Body and Soul

by CickCycleCarosel

She leaned against the door frame and looked at her bed. She licked her lips in anticipation. She couldn't wait until he came back to her. She looked back around the room once more before walking down the hall. Every room she passed held a memory of their sweet love making.

She walked down the steps, her heels padding softly on the carpet. She sank down and held her head between her hands and waited for him. She was like a fiend, she realized. Desperate for his touch.

When the door opened she looked up and smiled as he walked through the thresh hold. She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and walked down the final seven steps and looked at him with love-filled eyes.

He looked at her and his face brightened up. She was magnificent in her short red dress and black high-heeled shoes. Her breast were held tight by the fabric and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked with a smirk on his face. She nodded and bit her bottom lip shyly. "And here I thought you were going to leave me out in the cold for the way I left you this morning," he murmured as he dropped his briefcase to the floor and walked towards her.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him before leaning down and nibbling on her earlobe.

She hook her head again and moaned slightly as he nibbled on her earlobe. "I've been waiting for you all day," she whispered. He smirked at this and moved back from her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him towards their bedroom.

He placed gentle kisses against her neck and the tops of her luscious breast. He moved upwards and kissed her lips passionately. His tongue caressed her's.

When he moved back her eyes were glazed over with passion and love. He loved that look on her. He slowly unzipped her dress and slipped it down her beautiful body. He loved every curve her body had to offer. He licked his lips at the sight of her pink tipped breast and leaned forward and took one into his mouth while tweaking the other with his calloused fingers before switching.

Sakura moaned and and gasped at his ministrations. He was always so attentive and caring with her body. Rubbing her in all the right ways and making love to her like one would their guitar. She ran her fingers through his black hair and moaned as he bit down with just the right amount of pressure.

He looked up at her and smiled softly. He moved lower and grinned as he came face to face with her woman hood. He licked his lips and admired her unshaven pussy. It was just like he liked it. Clean, trimmed but not bare, and just his. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and licked swiftly at her love-button. He smirked once again as he heard her whimper. His tongue continued to ravage her womanhood, bringing her closer and closer to orgasm before he would stop.

She pulled him up and kissed him hard on the lips, letting him taste her frustration while he let her taste her own juices. She moaned as he inserted a finger into her opening and began to pump it in and out of her. She wrapped her leg around his waist and moaned even loader when her inserted another finger inside of her. She bucked her hips wildly as he finally let her reach her peak.

He laid her gently on the bed before stripping down and laying on top of her. He looked into her eyes and missed her once more before he shoved his hard cock inside of her. She gasped and arched her back, trying to bring him deeper inside of her. He pumped into her slowly at first before picking up speed and slamming himself into her. He groaned as her fingers dug into his skin and drew blood. Goodness, he was never going to get enough of this.

Sakura panted and whimpered softly as she felt her lower stomach clench. She knew it was coming. And just as he hit her special spot once again she tipped over the edge and only pumps later he followed her.

"Sasuke, don't ever do that again," Sakura murmured and he smirked.

"I promise, next time I'll make sure you come before I walk out the door," he murmured before chuckling when he realized she was fast asleep.

So, how was it? Was it good, was it bad? This is my first lemon so don't be too cruel but be honest. If you've never heard the song you might not get the reason I named this fanfiction after it. And some who have heard it may still not get it but if you listen hard enough to it you'll get it. Well, please review and read my other story, _**Lyrics That Make You Want To Love Me**_. And I'm thinking of doing a series of these, all inspired by Anita Baker Songs so if you think I should tell me in your review.

Later, CCC.


End file.
